star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise
Louise was a human male that was a valued member of Delta Squad during the Roman Wars. During the M4-78 when Bruce was gone, Louise stepped up to the plate as the new leader of Delta Squad until he gave it back to Bruce once he returned from his journey. By the time of the Victorian Wars, Louise had become gruff from the war and the death of Ian, so he stayed away from the war for the most part, living on Cloud City with his girlfriend to disconnect himself from the war. History Early Life Louise was born on Bespin in Cloud City where he would eventually grow up to become a decent pilot. He had a natural talent for leading others. When Louise became older, he served as a Cloud Car pilot and then eventually as a Bespin Wing-guard. Louise became a revered pilot that flew for many companies across the galaxy, such as a hauler or even as a guard for Imperial convoys. Louise had joined the Empire as a way to use his piloting abilities for a cause that he come to believe in and became the leader of his own squadron in no time. Louise started to become distasteful of the Empire after seeing their crude methods of taking over peaceful worlds and killing civilians for no apparent reason. His distaste for the Empire grew stronger after family members of his in the Outer-Rim had been killed during an attack on Drani IV. When the Empire took control of Bespin, Louise had grown furious now that his homeworld was now tainted by the Empire. Louise's family had resisted the Empire and were punished through torture for their non-compliance. Louise defected from the Empire and joined several organization that fought back against in Empire in small, but significant ways. Joining Rebel Alliance As the new Roman Wars began to be fought between the alliance and Empire, Louise was recruited to join the rebel alliance on his spot in on Delta Squad. Louise was reluctant at first, but gave in to fight against the Empire alongside his friends. Louise used his spare time to practice his flying skills before he was assigned to his first major mission. Quest for the Jewel Ship Delta Squad was tasked with the mission to beat the Empire in a race to find a war ship that could benefit any war fought on a lost planet named Veterum. leads pointed to a clue to the planet on Dxun. Delta Squad traveled to moon where they located the coordinates to Veterum. The crew was soon stopped when Vince and other Bounty hunters, who were working with the Empire. There was a short brawl between both groups and Delta Squad was able to run away into the Vertibird and escape. When they arrived on Veterum they were followed by the Empire and forced to hide out in an ancient city.They were found however by Stormtroopers squads and AT-St's. A skirmish ensued in the streets of the city, pinning Delta Squad down in a plaza. The team was saved by a squadron of X-wings that were sent by the rebel alliance who had received a transmission sent by Louise. A rebel leader named Vett helped Delta Squad to make it to the Vertibird after locating the location where the Jewel ship was stored. The Vertibird was shot down however by Vince and his hunters, causing the the crew to use the ship parachutes to glide down into the military facility, while Bruce stayed with the ship. The squad was able to find the Jewel Ship's massive hangar and activate it. Louise piloted the ship and met back up with Bruce, who was flying the Vertibird. Both ships and pilots evaded several TIE fighters and jumped into hyperspace back to Danuta. When Delta Squad and the rebels returned to Danuta base, the team was promoted, rising through the ranks for their efforts to become generals and commanders. Louise became the highest ranking official next to Vett in the entire squad. Danuta Base was eventually found by the Empire from an Imperial spy. The Empire attacked the base, causing the rebel alliance to relocate to Yavin IV. A year into the resettlement on Yavin, Bruce, Hanhar, and Jonathan left the alliance for reasons unknown. In his absence, Louise became the next leader of Delta Squad. Recruiting Mandalore Bruce would return to the rebel base, but only temporarily to inform the rebels of the incoming danger from a new enemy named Vikram and his plans to destroy the rebel alliance at Darth Roman's side. When Bruce had left once again, Louise was immediately tasked with recruiting the Mandalorian Clan, Prim. The meeting with Mandalore himself was to take place on their colony world on Takodana. Louise took Vao and Andres to accompany him on his mission and they traveled there aboard the ''Titan. ''The meeting on Takodana had turned disastrous after the Empire had invading the world to punish the Mandalorians for having contact with the rebels. Louise, Andres, and Vao aided Mandalore in evacuating his clan members and striking back at the Empire in retaliation. Mandalore almost got himself killed during a vengeful attack on a squadron of TIE fighters, but Louise saved his life with the ''Titan. ''The remains of Clan Prim escaped with Louise and his crew back to Yavin 4 following the battle. Mandalore, after seeing the Empire's destructive capabilities on his people, joined the Alliance and he became a member of Delta Squad. Capital Ship Killer Following the M4-78 Campaign, Delta Squad was tasked in leading an assault an Imperial Research station on Talus that was exposed by the Alliance previously during on Lunura. During the battle, several Star Destroyers had been deployed with new superweapons built into them that were capable of destroying capital ships in a single shot. The small rebel task force retreated to their closest outpost on MrIsst. The rebels were followed through hyperspace and the Empire destroyed two Mon Calamari cruisers after their exit out of hyperspace. Louise commanded squadrons of B-Wings and X-Wings in attacking the Star Destroyers aboard his personal ship ''Titan. ''Louise's command helped the rebels destroy one of Prototype Star Destroyer's along with several smaller cruisers. The Empire retreated from the battle after the first capital ship killer was destroyed. On the surface of Mrlsst, Louise contacted Alliance personnel to alert them of the new Imperial threat and that he would volunteer to lead a task force to destroy the ship and any shipyards that were building more of the weapons. Over the next year, Louise and his task force that comprised of several Mon Calamari cruisers, frigates, and Sapphire Squadron, led a hunt for the construction sites of the new ship killers and worlds associated with the project. Louise discovered the identity of the project lead; an Imperial scientists named Admiral Kriell, who was orchestrating the project from the planet Ciutric. Louise's fleet attacked Kriell at Ciutric and destroyed the shipyards that were constructing the new weapons. The last of the superweapon ships surfaced during the battle and almost laid waste to Louise's forces until Sapphire Squadron destroyed the Star Destroyer just in time. Kriell attempted to escape from the battle but was killed during his escape from the planet. At the end of the battle, Louise had learned that there was one last Star Destroyer with a superlaser active, but the ship made a blind jump to lightspeed and disappeared. Louise's victory allowed him to return to the rebels at Hypori and reunite with Delta Squad. His hunt for Kriell had caused him to miss the Battle of Bespin, Onderon, Janno, Ade Turner's rise to power within the Empire's ranks. Staging Ground on Tor Kalla When Louise returned to the Alliance, he helped in discovery of new worlds across the Inner Rim that were under the nose of the Empire to use as staging grounds for future strategic attacks on the Imperials. One such world was the planet Tor Kalla, which rested in a strategic spot that allowed for the rebel fleet to have fast passage towards the Ignis Hegemony and several other Imperial worlds. Tor Kalla was established as one of the rebels staging grounds and it was heavily defended and also became a supply depot for transporting resources across Alliance outposts. Once the base on Tor Kalla was complete, an Imperial Death Probe surveyed the world, but was destroyed by Louise and Andres. The data from the probe had been transmitted to an Imperial communications ship in the system, so Louise, Andres, and Blade Squadron attempted to destroy the ship before it could send the location of Tor Kalla to the rest of the Empire. Their attack was futile and the Empire now had the location of Tor Kalla as a priority attack. The attack on Tor Kalla was lengthy battle that took place simultaneously with the Battle of Ignis Edge. Louise and Andres managed to save and extract much of the supplies that were not destroyed during the battle evacuate the rebels on the planet. Tor Kalla was lost by the Alliance, but Delta Squad's victory at Ignis Edge allowed the rebels the upper hand for a future attack on the Imperial Center on Maximus Prime and location of the Sun Crusher. Battle of Maximus Prime The Rebels finally had the chance to attack the heart of the Empire at Maximus Prime after Delta Squad stole the necessary data at Ignis Edge. When Bruce's strike team temporarily took down the planetary shields for ground assault, Louise, the rest of Delta Squad, and Rebel troopers assaulted the the primary shield generator that was located in the Imperial citadel. During the assault on the tower, Rose was gravely injured and Louise's team was pinned down in trenches that wouldn't allow them to attack. Ian Gamboa had a plan to sneak into the tower to disable the planetary shields, but required for Louise and his men to cause a risky distraction. The distraction payed off in the end, as Ian was able to disable the shields. Once the shields were down and Rebel Cruisers performed an orbital strike on the Sun Crusher's shield oscillator, the Sun Crusher fired on the planet. The laser blast struck the citadel during course, killing Ian and Ade Turner in the process. Louise evacuated Delta Squad and his strike team on transports to return to the rebel fleet and aid them in the final assault on the Sun Crusher. Louise flew with Blade Squadron in during their attack on the Sun Crusher, but mostly provided covering fire for transports landing with the station to expose the reactor core. When the core was exposed, Louise, Blade Squadron, and the Vertibird destroyed the reactor, killing the station once and for all. On the surface of Maximus Prime, a celebration was held for the beginning of the Empire's defeat in the war. Louise had confided in Bruce during the celebration that he had plans to retire from the Alliance once the Empire had truly been defeated. End of the War and Retirement Louise aided the Alliance for the next five years in fight back against the Imperial Remnant. Louise mostly flew alongside Blade Squadron during missions against the remnant. Three years after Maximus Prime, Louise attended Bruce and Vett's wedding on Onderon and was one of Bruce's best men during the wedding. Louise, Andres, and Kortez were given command of their own task force, just like Louise's fleet during the hunt for Kriell, but they would be liberating worlds along the path towards Coruscant. Their liberation of Brentaal was the most brutal of the battles towards the road to Coruscant, due to the Imperials massive fleet there in the event of a rebel attack. Kortez was captured during the battle, but Louise and Andres rescued him during the ground assault of Brentaal. Louise's words to the public sparked the citizens of Brentaal to rebel against the Imperials by overwhelming the Empire's garrison to steal ground vehicles and weapons. When the remainder of the rebel fleet arrived to take Brentaal, the Empire retreated from the planet to prepare for the defense of Coruscant. Blade Squadron was crucial in the liberation of Coruscant because of their success in disabling planetary defenses and bribing Imperial personnel to betray the Empire. The assault on Coruscant was a devastating loss for the Empire and now the Imperial Center on Coruscant was now under the control of the Alliance, which was now named the New Republic. Once Coruscant was captured, the Empire put up one last stand on the planet Rakata Prime, which proved the to be the final battle of the Roman Wars. Rakata Prime had been discovered by Andres and Naomi Rand in their quest to destroy Roman's storehouses across the galaxy. Rakata was the site of an Imperial Super Star Destroyer and massive fleet that had plans of attacking the New Republic. Louise flew with Blade Squadron one last time during the battle and they managed to heavily damage the Super Star Destroyer. The dreadnought escaped during the fight, as well as the rest of the Imperial fleet after losing too many ships. The war had officially ended between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic, although the New Republic still believed that the remainder of the Imperial fleet should be destroyed or negotiated with. Louise was asked to joined the New Republic as an Admiral, but he refused the offer so he could finally retire. Louise said his goodbyes to his friends in Delta Squad and Blade Squadron so he could return to his family on Bespin and start a family of his own. Return to the Republic Over the next several years, Louise married a woman named Zene Rene and had a daughter named Anillia. The family lived comfortably on Bespin for years, until the Correan Empire attacked Bespin in their campaign resurrect the Empire for good. Louise and his family left Bespin and sought refuge on Coruscant, where they were given a home by the New Republic due to his service to to Alliance during the Roman Wars. In anger of his livelihood being taken away from him and his family and the resurgence of the Empire, Louise accepted the offer he was given years before and joined the New Republic as a pilot and instructor. The New Republic lacked the proper amount of elite squadrons, with only Blade Squadron and a fragment of Sapphire Squadron being alive. Louise trained a new generation of pilots that were the most elite the New Republic had seen and were named Delta Squadron, which would be divided into two separate wings: A-Wings and X-Wings. The Victorian Wars and Later Life Louise fought throughout the rest of the war against the Correan Empire and the New Republic and survived every battle that took place. His newly formed Delta Squadron turned the tide of the war during space battles that would have otherwise destroyed Republic fleets. Louise didn't have much time to spend time or fight alongside his Delta Squad friends, but he did speak with them at any time that he could. Louise had been present during the birth of Bruce and Vett's two children and fought even harder in the war to ensure that his friends children, and his own, would live to see past the war. Louise was depressed deeply at the end of the war after he had lost so many friends such as Mandalore (who faked his death), Jaden Pon, Rose, and Erik Rand. When Victoria had been assassinated at the end of the war, Louise led Delta Squadron in the recapture of Coruscant and helped rebuild the Republic from the ground up. After the war, Louise's daughter, Anillia, married a Unified Empire pilot named Pacer Skyffe. Louise had been concerned of her choice of a husband, but grew to like Pacer after realizing that the Unified Empire was a democratic government that was allied with the New Republic to fight against the Correan Empire. For the next several years, Louise retired for good with his wife and was tempted to fight in the Galactic Schism, but decided not to due to his age and commitment to his wife.